


girls like girls like boys do

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Sexuality Crisis, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: it was requested and i needed something to write. disclaimer never watched this movie so all the information i got are from imdb.





	girls like girls like boys do

**Author's Note:**

> it was requested and i needed something to write. disclaimer never watched this movie so all the information i got are from imdb.

Malia is many things. 

She's a cheerleader. She's co-captain of the Mathletes team.

She's dating the frickin’ captain of the lacrosse team. Her life couldn't get more heteronormative if she tried.

She was not gay.

Sure, Lydia looked pretty in the cheer uniform and she _did_ kiss Alison Argent that one time. In her defense, it was a dare. That's the only reason why she did it.

Apparently someone took a picture because the pictures of them were all over the school and social media the next day.

She came home from school to see her clothes packed up and strange men standing next to her family.

“They're here to help fix you.” Henry explains.

Braeden is standing next to him, looking like she wants to take Malia into her arms and shield her from all of this.

“But I'm a cheerleader.” She can't be gay.

#

She meets a whole new group of people at True Directions – people like her.

There's Scott, Danny, Cora, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Mason.

Then, there's Kira Yukimura.

Malia feels her heart skip a beat as the girl saunters over. She knows this is the reaction she's supposed to get when she sees Stiles, but it never happened.

It's not fair.

#

Danny is the first one to speak up. “Hello, I'm Danny Māhealani and I'm a homosexual.”

The group claps as he sits down and Cora stands up next. “Hi, I am Cora Hale, I like pain, I'm a homosexual.”

The confessions come full circle until she's the only one left.

“My name is Malia Tate,” she tugs at the sleeve of her sweater, “and I'm a homosexual.”

Saying it out loud brings a little relief to her.

“Good.” Mr. Lahey sends them all proud smiles, “you've all passed Phase One.”

#

Malia stumbles upon Scott and Danny in the woods by accident and reacts the only way she knows how.

She screams. 

Isaac, the founder's son, comes running over, cheeks flushed as he looks at the three of them.

Danny gets sent home and Scott gets the punishment.

Malia only knows that she can't get caught, not that there was something to catch.

#

Malia must be dreaming. 

Why else would Kira be lying next to her in bed?

Not that she dreams of Kira. That'd be...weird.

Malia opens her mouth to ask and Kira shushes her immediately, pressing her index finger against her mouth.

“We’re going out.”

“Where are we going?”

“Get dressed.”

“That couple is coming to get us.” Erica explains to her, “We can finally be free to be ourselves.”

Kira throws a shirt and a pair of shorts at her face without answering her question. 

Malia begins to change, but stops when Kira doesn't turn around or avert her eyes.

“You mind?”

“Not at all.”

#

Malia followed everyone into the truck. She was a little scared they'd all get caught, but still thrilled at the thought of breaking the rules.

It's was only right after that hellish gender role class they were forced into.

“Everyone here?”

The driver turns around and Malia is surprised to find it's Braeden, but then not really.

“Braeden!”

“Lia!”

“Malia?”

She frowns at the strange man, “Who are you?”

“Derek?”

“Cora? Peter sent you here?!” The muscular guy slammed his fist against the dashboard, muttering about how he was going to rip someone's throat open.

“Can we finish the family reunion later and get a move on?” Erica interjected.

#

Malia stood by the phone, watching as everyone had fun.

Cora and Erica had disappeared into the bathroom about seven minutes ago.

Brett and Mason were dancing very closely near the stage.

Boyd was chatting up the cute bartender.

“Dance with me.”

Malia looks down as Kira threads their fingers together, pushing past the lump in her throat as he shakes her head, “I don't dance.”

“I heard that one before. Come on.”

Malia allows herself to be pulled away into the thick crowd.

She sways from side to side, feeling self conscious even though no one was paying her attention.

“Relax, coyote.” Kira’s hand grip her waist as she moves her from side to side, “I won't bites — unless you ask.”

Malia gets into the rhythm slowly, excitement buzzing underneath her skin.

“That's it.”

She laughed, a weight lifting off her shoulder and she felt free. 

She dances with Kira all night and she doesn't bother lying to herself.

She liked girls. ~~Even if she was a cheerleader.~~

#

“I'm going to get you out of here.” Derek promised as he hugged his sister.

“I know.” She mumbled into his shoulder. She pulled back as she noticed Erica standing a few feet away, “There's someone I want you to meet.”

#

“So, Kira?”

Malia nods, feeling her cheeks warm up, “Kira.”

“I had a girlfriend once.”

Malia blinks in surprise, “You did? You're….”

“Bisexual. Whatever your orientation is, it's okay. Don't let these nuts tell you any different.”

“Thanks, Brae.” Malia leans forward for a hug.

Braeden pats her arm, “No problem, kid. Now go before I get caught.”

#

“I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of this.”

Malia presses her lips against Kira’s again, smiling as the slightly shorter girl runs her hands through her hair.

“Good.”

“What is the meaning of this?!”

The two girls spring apart as fast as possible.

Mr. Lahey stands in front of them, seething.

“It was my fault.” Malia tells him, “I came onto Kira.”

“Stop.” Kira whispers, trying to grab her hand.

Malia wrenches her hand away and continues to stare at the older man, “I like girls.”

“Come with me. Now.”

#

“Malia?” Derek pulled up alongside the girl, “What are you doing out so late?”

“I got kicked out.”

“Why?”

“Got caught kissing Kira.” Malia wills her tears back down, “I don't know where to go.”

Derek's angry eyes soften, “You can stay with me till we find somewhere for you to go.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, besides, Braeden would probably kick my ass if I just left you alone.”

Malia laughs as she gets into the jeep, “She would.”

#

“We've got company, Braeden!” Derek yells as they enter the loft.

Malia scans the place as she walks further inside.

Braeden comes out in a oversized shirt, a boy Malia recognizes trailing behind her some.

“Danny?”

The boy nods and waves, “I finally got someone to keep me company.”

“Why aren't you at the camp, Malia?”

“I got kicked out.”

“Excuse me.”

Malia hugs her friend before she can start ranting, “It's okay. I couldn't be there anymore.”

“Don't worry. It'll be all over soon.”

Malia isn't sure she wants to know what that means exactly.

#

Kira twisted the ring on her finger as she looked into the crowd.

It was graduation which meant all of them had to pretend they were fixed. As if there was something wrong with them in the first place.

She pulled at the light pink sweater she had on, wishing she was anywhere else.

She laid a hand on Mason's knees as it bounced insistently. He was making her nervous.

Mr. Lahey stepped up to the mic and cleared his throat, “Welcome parents, friends, campers to the True Directions graduation ceremony! All summer these kids have been putting their heart and soul into changing their ways and putting this unhealthy lifestyle behind them. Now, without further ado, your new heterosexuals!”

The audience clapped again as the campers stood up and lined up behind the platform, each to receive their trophy of heterosexuality. 

Kira looked out into the crowd again as the trophy was being handed to her, surprised to see a certain brunette.

“Malia?”

The girl gave a nod.

“Take the trophy.” Mr. Lahey urged through gritted teeth.

Kira gave him a tight lipped smile, “But then I'd be lying and dishonesty isn't ladylike.”

Kira stepped off the stage before running to greet her girlfriend.

The events that followed could be described as anarchy and total chaos.

Mason, feeling emboldened, grabbed Brett by the collar of his shirt and laid one right on him.

Erica opened her arms to Cora before kissing the girl soundly.

Danny dipped Scott dramatically before connecting their lips.

 

“NO!” Lahey shouted, anger bubbling up inside her. “Control yourselves!”

Isaac climbed the stage slowly, picking up one of the trophies, “The only one who should be controlling themselves is you.” Isaac threw the trophy on the ground before proceeding to kick over the table that held the rest of them, “By the way, I'm gay.”

Isaac patted his father's arm before walking away, leaving him there in a stunned state.

The best part was when the FBI came and arrested Mr. Lahey.

Derek turns to his girlfriend with a proud expression, “How'd you manage that?”

Braeden shrugged, playing it off like it was nothing, “I used to be a U.S. Marshal. I got friends in high places.”

Derek nods as they two descend into a comfortable silence, watching the event in front of them unfold.

“Maybe we should leave before they burn the place down.”

“Great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated.


End file.
